Darker Than His Shadow
by PinkyGuilfoile
Summary: In another world he was their hero whom he saved from their arrogant and tormented selves. But in this world, he was so much more. Dark!Kuroko Warnings and full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There may have been a world where a group of basketball players, The Generation of Miracles, most likely monsters grew apart and had set to destroying each other. One was vain, one was lazy, one was distant and two grew arrogant.

And in that world was a hero; their Phantom Sixth Man and beloved friend though traumatized went through lengths to drag them off their thrones to show them that were so much more than victory.

In that world, he may have found a new light but had never vanquished the old one. In that world he had reunited many more people, encouraging the GoM to open themselves and make new relationships with their current team.

In that world, he may have had a lover whom he pursued in the final showdown to rekindle their relationship and lived happily ever after.

Sadly, this is the story of the world where the hero was the opposite of all that.

Where the hero, or villain? Was darker than his own shadow.

**Warnings:**

Very, very dark and Sadistic Kuroko Tetsuya. (He's gonna bully Takao and Kagami!)

Kagami in Tou?! (How did you get there, Kagamin?)

Seirin in desperation (Kiyoshi: We have no choice but to follow Kuroko, for the sake of victory)

Very kind and honorable Generation of Miracles

Multiple pairings: KisekiKuro, KiKuro, AoKaga, Eventual Akakuro


	2. Chapter1: Dim Light, Weak Shadow

**Chapter 1**

_"Your light is too dim."_

Kagami felt his gravity shift, pulling him down unto dirt. His exhausted leg met concrete but the jolted pain was much ignored as he stood awe-struck when a whiff of blue bypassed him. Then the blue turned black, like a pool of shadow engulfing him into a bottomless pit.

_Was this the power of the Generation of Miracles' Phantom Sixth Man?!_

No.

He heard a chuckle. "Power? That's rather the opposite, Kagami Taiga-kun." He says as if he read the red head's mind. Kagami grounded his teeth but with full force, stood up and made a grab for the ball. His back was arched and his pivoting made his feet easier to control its balance once more. "You're full of openings!" he yells, adrenaline pumping through his veins. This player was obviously weak, set aside his presence and physique.

But eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the teal head's smile. Just a curve at the corner yet his shadow grew darker, as if Kagami made a mistake.

_And he did. _

The ball was now within his clutch and the other player obviously can't keep up with him from a distance. He positioned himself, albeit unable to dunk, and shot the ball into the net. But the sooner he tried to shot; pain jolted through his right arm and followed by an agonizing scream. The ball never made it into the basket and Kagami once more met the ground while gripping his arm, trying to apply pressure at the pained part.

There was a sinister laugh as the Phantom picks up the ball to dribble once more. "You must wonder; how can someone who do anything by himself be part of the 'Kiseki no Sedai'?"

Kagami was still sweating, knees at the ground while the pressure applied eats the pain away. He could barely digest what the other one was saying. "The answer is simple." Footsteps made its way in front of him. "I am a shadow."

_My darkness can easily eat your light._

* * *

"Kagamin! We told you not to play until you heal, you basketball idiot!" Momoi Satsuki, lightly tapped her clipboard at Kagami's head but shot him a concerned look. The red head was given special permission to sit out on practice but was met with quite a surprise during his walk to the public court. Going back to the school gym was probably the not a good idea. Especially with the bestacled senior behind him giving the creeps.

Imayoshi Shoichi, team captain of Tou has yet to let off the stubborn red head off the hook. With an evil, sinister smile with shut eyes (even Sakurai Ryou was shaking) he approaches Kagami. He can barely handle the other ace's attitude problem and the other one simply cannot follow orders.

He wants to kick himself in the guts for inviting these two to Tou Gakuen in the first place.

"And so," he slung his arms around the tall physique. "Whatever valid _excuse_ have you to tell on why your _thick_ head can't process simple instructions."

"Ha? It's not my fault-" Kagami's words were cut off when he groaned in pain. The regulars circled around them, surprised at bluish bruise mark forming at Kagami's arm. It wasn't swelling, nor did it look hit the red head bumped into something hard. It looked like it was done by himself.

"Oi, where'd you get that?" Wakamatsu Kosuke eyed him. It was nearly impossible for someone, or anyone at that cause to get injured playing basketball. But then again this was Kagami they were talking about. And before Sakurai could apologize, Yoshinori Susa had already shut him off. He did not want to get a mental image that the frail shooting guard would even do this to their power forward.

While they were fussing over the red head, Aomine Daiki paled (if that was even possible) whilst Momoi shot him a worried glance. "He wouldn't…. would he?" fuchsia eyes became teary, unable to accept such fact _but they knew_, they knew _who _did it and _why._

"Its Tet- Kuroko we're talking about." He says bitterly before stealing the red head away from them. "Oi, were talking a walk to the infirmary."

"Definitely not." Says Imayoshi, pissed at being ignored. "Since your leg is already damaged enough, I'm sure your arm can take a little pain. Now walk with your hands."

* * *

Kagami hardly broke sweat, but that doesn't go with his dignity as he uses his palms to walk. With the pain in his right arm almost gone, Aomine had no qualms accompanying him. Out of sight from the gym, he stops the scorpion walk and back on his feet.

Yet they walked without words, Aomine lost in deep thoughts unlike before when they'd brawl over the smallest things. But the newfound silence made the red head reflected on their Shutoko match two days ago.

They had beaten Shotuku with a buzzer beater, a high dunk Kagami had accidentally formed. Despite the crowd cheers, the sweat dripping at waxed wooden, court floor or the tears his teammates shed in joy. He was still kneading the floor, a grin adorned his face and adrenaline rushed through his veins.

Midorima Shintarou, ace of the defeated school, gave a heavy sigh before turning his attention at Kagami. It was a moment of seconds when deafeat flashed before his high arc three was blocked by Aomine and a passed to his new partner guaranteed them a ticket to the Inter high semi-finals. The green head still, had yet to acknowledge him and Kagami respects that.

But it didn't stop the shooting guard to give him a head-start, or a warning no less. 'There are three powerhouses here in Tokyo; Seiho, Shutoku and currently, Tou.' He starts, eyes looming over Kagami who still sits at the floor. 'There's another player here in Tokyo who used to be one of us, and I assumed that he's in Seiho but he isn't.'

'W-What are you saying?'

A deep sigh. 'Seiho, known for its martial-arts like training. He obviously can't keep up with a training menu like that, but I didn't expect him to go to a no-name school.'

'Like I said, what are you-?'

'Seiho lost the quarterfinals.' Emerald eyes gone cold. '123- 60.'

All of the sudden by unknown factor, chills ran down his spine as if there was another, cold pair of eyes watching him intently. And then the mention of that strong school loosing by a huge margin…

'… Why are you telling me this?'

Another deep sigh. 'Isn't it obvious? Tou will be facing him in the semifinals.' Midorima turns his back, walking on the way towards his team. 'Kuroko Tetsuya isn't a normal player. I suggest you bring a lucky item for good luck.'

Kagami ignored the last part, seemingly as all ex-Miracles had a few loose screws. But perhaps this Kuroko Tetsuya was also insane on some edges. 'I look forward to it.' He grins instead, though feeling the temperature around him dropped. Nerveless he came back to Japan to look for a formable player after all.

'Jeez, how long are you going to sit there?' Aomine came to him and wordlessly slung the other player's arm to support him. Kagami could not protest, as the ache on his leg was too much to endure.

'And so, what have you and greeny been chatting about?'

'Tsk, are you jealous?' Kagami teased and the light red flashing through Aomine's cheeks reflected him immediately. He mentally scolded himself and reasoned it was the after effect of a harsh match. 'Nothing important, just the possible next opponent.'

Aomine says nothing more but his eyes, for a moment, jaded.

_The red head knowing too well Aomine had some stuff he had to deal with back in middle school, had not bothered to ask who Kuroko Tetsuya is. It was for the sake of respect but before they even reached their team who were cheering like there was no tomorrow; Aomine had stopped his tracks and eyes widened at a familiar space in the audience. Kagami could feel his blood run cold and mouth agape._

_'T-Testu-'_

_The ace tried to follow his gaze but saw no one in particular staring back at Aomine. 'Are you okay?' he asks, as if he snapped Aomine to his trance before he weakly nodded and set his partner to the bench. The team filled circled around them, congratulating each other but Kagami had his eyes focused on his fellow ace, back hunched as he makes his way towards their manager. _

_Their words muted against the crowd's noise but the shocked expressions say it all. Momoi hands clasped around her lips and Aomine made a grimed expression. Quite not suiting for a bundle of energy like him. _

"Kagami?"

_He never had the chance to ask when he lost consciousness due to exhaustion. _

"Kagami!"

"W-what?"

His fellow ace sighed. "What the heck are you doing, zoning off like that?"

"Ha? You're one to talk. You and Momoi keep making faces when that guy's bought to the topic."

Once more, Aomine grew quiet and the inkling feeling of anger and curiosity just blew up within Kagami's restraint. He wanted answers, despite going over the boundary line of Aomine's space. He cared for his friend so much, too much, that his blood boils to whoever could've broken his fellow ace so much.

"He told me that he was a shadow, that my light was too dim." They stopped their tracks, Kagami's eyes booring into cobalt blue. "What exactly… happened between you guys back in middle school?"

Flashes of countless memories reflected unto the tanned ace's eyes, his fist clenched before he looks at his worried friend. "That's true, Kuroko was my shadow." And then, cobalt orbs hardened. "But he changed. He is no longer the same person who I played with in court."

He remembers when their fist bumps, the rare smiles underneath the cold façade, the teasing they'd give him when his shadow was with his lover or the way they played basketball in perfect sync. No one, not even the Phantom's lover, can ever match that kind of play.

But Aomine also remembers how he changed; how those eyes lost its spark, how his smiles turned sinister or how his passes _hurt_ not only him, but the players around him. How he bitterly remembered the teal head's last words, adding salt to his wounds and engraving it deeply to his heart.

_"He is a monster."_

Now Kagami was never one to understand metaphor, but he knew it meant it was a great friendship and however was this Kuroko bastard who shattered his friend like this, he is going down to bite dust.

* * *

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

The bubbly ravenette's voice resonated through the empty gym, momentarily distracting Midorima. Fortunately the ball was already out of his clutch. It would be quite an embarrassment to the Generation Of Miracle's name if he, known as someone who had never made a mistake in his whole shooting line, would make a blunder due to his obnoxious partner.

Midorima heaved a deep sigh, a finger in the middle of his glasses frame before turning his head at Shutoku's shadow. Though wet of the afternoon rain, a bright grin reflected unto his face, almost making Midorima do the same. Almost.

"Had I not told you that your lucky item is an umbrella today, considering you ranked 9th today."

"Sheesh, your horoscope just got lucky."

Midorima threw him the spare towel. Oha-Asa or not, he knew his shadow's antic too much to go running around the afternoon rain.

"And so, what might be so urgent today?" Takao hastily caught the towel and ruffled the dry cloth around his locks. "Oh yeah, that! I overheard from coach, that a practice match was decided for tomorrow."

"How is that interesting?"

"Don't be a tsundere, Shin-chan! I know you've been itching for a game too!"

Midorima did not agree, but did not object either. "Is it Seiho?" It was common to have power houses in Tokyo at each other's throat. After all, they also lost within the Inter high, the coaches would obviously pit them against each other at a given moment. With him, an ex-miracle and his new shadow, Shutoku's rookie due, their school's chances of winning against that military-like school had increased. Not to brag, in Midorima's accord.

But before Takao's words came out of his mouth, a wind cut through his left cheek.

Emerald orbs widened upon recognizing the sword cutting pass, momentarily dodging the ball that came at his direction.

Takao almost lost his balance in shock.

Before another word could be uttered, another ball coming at the left direction struck. It didn't give Takao a second to blink when the ball was aiming to strike his partner. He didn't know what was going on but their ace would be injured. "Shin-chan!" He cried and as if reflex, the green head caught the ball and shot a high arc trajectory, making its way to the opposite basket.

It was amazing but it irked the ravenette on who could've done such a dangerous pass. Before he could rant on Midorima, the shooting guard seems to be ... agape, looking at his hand in horror.

"...Shin-chan?"

"There's no doubt about it." He says in a small voice, though Takao caught it.

But Midorima knew, he knew what kind of pass went through them. It was not straight, but curved in a precise manner that could've escape Takao's line of vision. It was like a sword, silently cutting it's way through its enemy. Like wind it was deafening.

_And like his eerie shadow, the passer made them stuck where they stood._

That's right, the familiar pang of pain when he caught the ball and the way it moved against his shooting form so precise like it read him, there was no doubt who this person was.

"Kuroko."

"It's been awhile, Midorima-kun."

The icy voice sent shivers going up Takao's spine. He was still frozen from the sudden attack, having to rely on his advance perception to figure out who was behind him.

"That won't do." He says, passing through Takao, presence less and intimidating like the ball earlier. "I'm disappointed your self-proclaimed hawk-eye can't even find me."

"Eh?"

A blur of milky white and blue passed him and he wished their eyes had not met. For a sharp vision person like him, his silver colored eyes could not match the terrifying ones reflected unto aquamarines orbs. "Midorima-kun's new shadow, I see."

"W-what are you doing here, Kuroko?" Midorima's voice was wavering but 'Kuroko' paid no heed, eyes still lock at Shutoku's shadow. Takao got a full look at the boy's appearance; looked too young for someone in a high school uniform, pale skin, petite figure and teal locks. He had some sort of fleeting beauty! Takao couldn't help but stare yet wonder, why does Shin-chan seemed intimidated by Kuroko?

There's no way a weak looking boy could've thrown the ball earlier. Right?

The teal smiled, though just a little curved at the corner of his mouth yet Takao for a moment, felt his heart skip a beat.

"Takao... Kazunari-kun?" Kuroko's voice leveled from icy to neutral, offering a handshake. "Nice to meet Midorima-kun's new partner."

"S-same here!"

_Definitely no way._

He was to return the formal gesture when he missed the pale hand, his balance crashing down only to meet with calculating eyes, coldly staring at him.

"But it's displeasure to meet a weaker shadow than I." Their lips inches apart, Takao once more stood frozen from his ground. He can smell minted breath, intoxicating and... There was somewhat copper. Somewhat blood.

His palms let go of Takao's crumpled shirt, the ravenette already dropping to the ground. His senses weren't coming together but the pain on his left heel was suddenly swelling.

Painful as it was, he couldn't bring himself to groan as a huge shadow loomed over him. Takao's lips were slightly parted, a silent scream passed through fear-striken voice. Kuroko seemed satisfied at the result until Midorima clutched his shoulders. "That's enough, Kuroko. In the first place, what are you doing here?"

Kuroko chuckled, removing Midorima's hand and lacing the shooting guard's fingers on his own. Midorima had not looked bothered; as if it was a common gesture. "You've grown weaker, Midorima-kun." He says.

"To bluntly put it that way, you haven't change at all."

Another small laugh. "But you have. Though I admit your whole court range had improved, something had obviously dragged you down. Which also explains your defeat towards Aomine-kun." He withdraws his nimble fingers and detaches himself from the close range space. Kuroko then makes his way to the gym doors as Midorima helps Takao up. "A weak shadow… will only be suffocated by a powerful light, Takao-kun." His presence fade within the instant that not even the ravenette's hawk eye can determine.

"N-ne, Shin-chan, that person was-?"

"Takao," the green head cuts him off. "Who the school against the sudden practice match?"

Was it really the time to think about that when he almost got slaughtered?!

But emerald eyes had shown desperation, somewhat like pleading not to know the answer when he already does. Takao swallows the heavy lump on his throat. "… Seirin."

_"Shit."_

Now Midorima was never one to curse, from someone of his upbringing, it was unethical. Nor was he the person to haste as he hurrily digs his apple green phone, typing a short message to obviously a number of people. He drowned out the fuss his teammate was making until he press sent.

"Jeez, what's this about?" his shadow complained but Midorima was still keen, dragging his partner out of the gym as he was in a hurry to leave the place. Takao's protest drowned the vibrating noise of messages Midorima was once more receiving.

**_Subject: (Blank)_**

**_He's back._**

* * *

**_Authors notes:_**

**_Hi! Sorry for the VERY LONG delay, I thank you all for your read, favs, follows, and review. Most especially in Red at It's Finest. Hope to update daily ^^_**

**_Now for Q &amp; A_**

To: C.C Britannia

Is this a drabble series or is this chapter short because its the prologue?- Yes, the prologue is short, though i made an error as it seems more of a summary than prologue -_- but the latter chapters won't be a drabble series.

Are future chapters going to be longer? Yes ^^ the earlier chapters will only show everyone's side of the story and then the rest will be much longer

And also do you have an updwte schedule? I'm sorry but my regular update schedule starts at June, not much in May but I'm already working on the next Chapter.

To: shittyboy

akashi in this fanfiction, is he oreshi or bokushi?- Hmmm can't reveal it yet ;)

four: WHY DID KAGAMIN END UP IN TOUO O_O five- Let's just say Kagami was attracted to a certain light when he came to visit Japan before staring his high school and followed him

whether kuroko has the same personality like hanamiya (more sadistic than him maybe?! if your answer is a yes, i love you. pls love me like you do as much as you love akkr hahahaha loljk)- Thank you for ur enthusiastic review ^^ and yes, Kuroko will first think that they are on par, that Hanamiya is worst as he is until Hanamiya disappoints him (more will be explained in the latter chapter when they go against each other ^^)

To: ben4kevin

... I hope this becomes a Kuroko/All I would love to see everyone become his bitchs- Not a question but... a UkeKuroko who makes his everyone his bitches :3 wat do you think?

See you all~!


	3. Chapter2: Broken Reflection

**Broken Reflection**

_'K-Kurokochii?'_

_His figure loomed over the dark, empty gym room which a certain person had always used. Footsteps echoes loudly, and the small beam of light from outside starts to fill the gym. For a moment, there were no answers and not a sight of blue had sienna eyes caught. The blonde sigh loudly, hands shoved in his pocket as he makes his way back to the exit when a bounce was made, an all too familiar hard bounce to polished floors._

_'Kise-kun.'_

_Instincts took over, and he ran to where the voice came from. _

_'Kurokochii!' the blonde ran towards the now visible person standing below the court basket. There Kuroko stood in Teiko's pristine white uniform with a ball clutched between his palms. He stared blankly as Kise Ryouta, Teiko's basketball club SF, encages his around tan arms._

_ 'I missed you! Jeez, where have you been? You resigned the club as soon as Championships were over…' he made an awkward laugh. 'You really disappeared' it wasn't a joke, he knew too deeply. In all of truth, Kise was always afraid of his mentor's ability, that one day his Kurokochii would become really invisible that he'll never find him again._

_The ability to disappear into thin air, leaving nothing but an un-fill-able void._

_ A smile adorned his face but Kise could already feel the temperature around them drop, freezing and emitting a bad aura as he lets go of Kuroko. _

_But the teal head doesn't complain like always or land a punch on his stomach. No, he just remained head down and stoic. Yet this doesn't bother Kise in the slightest bit as he already knows that he carved a special place in Kuroko's heart. _

_How? Why, his own lover couldn't even find him nor did he bother to. Kise was so sure his Kurokochii was also scared of being not seen or the fact a small smile would decorate his lips once he knows he's been found._

**_Was._**

_'Is it because of what happened in during the Championships?'_

_A small parting of his lips, but the teal closed it back. Though slightly unnoticeable and could be mistaken for breathing, Kuroko remained quiet but a small reaction was enough for Kise to know he hit the bull's eye. 'Jeez, you shouldn't worry about things like that!'_

_The harsh way he played in the court, his painful passes manipulated all the players in the court; dancing around like fools unknowing how their opponent led to their demise. _

_'I'm sure it was a coincidence, something like that can't be so easily made.'_

_Meiko's team; fully drained of their energy continued to fight a predicted battle of an outcome. Their ace carried their will, even with an impossible comeback, gave them hope; to play till they're dead tired. _

_'…Right?'_

_Kuroko's pass came at Aomine, and with a reflexive move, Teiko's ace accidentally shot into the opponent's basket. It was a buzzer beater, two points within violation but the Phantom smiled wickedly at the result. _

_'Kurokochii wouldn't-'_

_The haunting memory of the Teiko team as their opponent's ace falls to his knees, tears and agape. _

_'That's the least of my worries, Kise-kun.'_

_111-11_

* * *

Raw sienna eyes dilated, everything around him narrowed and though agile, Kise felt time go slower. His pivoting had improved, speed increased before he made a one-hand dunk at the opposite court.

_A perfect copy of a new light he had met back in Tou. _

Kaijou's second string players applause but Kise paid no heed, only to wipe the sweat at his upper lip with his drenched practice shirt.

He had been very serious since he lost the practice match with Seirin weeks ago. Fist clench when the memory came haunting fresh, both from Kuroko's last words in Teiko and after the match with Kaijou.

Kise bitterly laughed at himself. After all, he reaped what he sow. He admits he got ahead of himself when he thought he was so much closer than his Kurokochii's lover. First to find him when he disappeared, what school he went or where his home was.

Borderline stalking, they'd call it, but Kise knew there were no boundaries for his love. And if he had to go against –

**WHACK!**

"Pay attention to your senpai!"

Kasamatsu Yukio, Kaijou's captain had once again struck his slouching back. Kise immediately changed his serious demeanor into a childish tone, whining of how painful his body was and questioning why he was always the scape goat. Silver sharp eyes hardened, as he had managed to read through the blonde. Well, he couldn't be more obvious in the first place. "Jeez, if you keep hitting me like that I don't think I'll last till Interhigh-"

"Are you still hung up about Seirin?"

Kise flinched.

Kasamatsu glared harder.

The blonde SF knew it was futile to lie, but the truth was stuck like a lump to his throat. His right arm suddenly felt heavy, weighing the guilt of the sin he had caused to his beloved. Kise bit his lips, looked away whilst blonde frizz covered his eyes. He could hear his captain sigh before blowing the black whistle around his neck twice. It was the signal for the second and third strings to begin the second part of their training menu outside the gym.

Wordlessly they followed, and wordlessly the regulars began to round Kise. Before he could question or complain if they were bullying him again, Kasamatsu had already dribbled the ball with such high impact, almost defeaning his ears.

One blink and the whole team had proceeded to their position, a defense stance against the court in front of Kise while his captain makes a quick drive with such speed and unto the opposite court to shoot.

Kōji Kobori guarded the center, un-moving with determination as Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, not talking into gibberish for once had stayed under the net of the basket. Shinya Nakamura, one who should be in spite of him for somewhat stealing his position, just casually guarded the left side and Yoshitaka Moriyama on the right. The shooting guard had no intention of running towards the opposite court.

It wasn't making sense on why they'd leave only one, their captain let alone who wasn't really a special at shooting, as offense whilst the rest stayed behind on a four way defense. But Kise gave his teammates a knowing smirk.

As painful it was to see them underestimating him, he ought to teach them a lesson that his childish demeanor wasn't something to look down on. With calculating speed, he had sprinted towards his captain who was in a stance to shoot by the three point line. A sight of yellow was enough for Kasamatsu to make a fake, but only to be shocked when Kise had already made a grab for the ball.

_'He saw right through it.' _

Kaijou's captain had a plan B, as to have guessed that the blonde will make a turn around. How could he loose to his own technique anyways? But silver eyes widened to see that the SF had not bothered to intimidate him, _copy him_, and instead ran full force forward. A knowing smile decorated Kasamatsu's face as did the rest of the team.

Who wouldn't be happy to see their ace-kouhai ginning like no tomorrow?

After one agonizing hour; the color of vibrant orange had begun to fill the gym whilst the regulars were almost on their knees, sweet evident and dripping unto the polished floors. Though with obvious results, none bothered to be bitter but joyous to have reverted their ace back to his normal self.

Kasamatsu blew the whistle, thus ending the regulars practice with laughter. "Having fun?" the captain asked and the SF gave a toothy grin. Not a the half-hearted cocky smile or the strained one, but one that can only be recognized by Kaijou's players. Satiffied with the game, Kasamatsu blows the whistle and while the regulars are forcing Kise to treat them to the nearest convenience store, he wonders something.

Does Kise smile like that back in Teiko?

It was no surprise that someone of his talent was from the respected Generation Of Miracles nor was it to find him at Kaijou's doorstep. A player befitted to join a powerhouse school but the surprise was the overly friendly and bubbly character he possessed.

_100-98_

It was the first time Kise had looked so off, so _desperate_. That time he accidentally struck a teal head player and left him bleeding. He was shaken! Even after the game he kept washing his hands till red and clean until Moriyama had to pull him out of that state. Though they tried to keep it between themselves, the captain had already witnessed the scene. One thing they had observed was that he kept repeating a name like it was curse.

_Just who exactly was this Kurokochii? _

Definitely not a name of someone from the Generation of Miracles.

As they head home clad in brown uniforms, Kise had decided to walk a little slower. He knew his senpais's were worried about him to the extent of the 5-1 practice a while back. Sure they were proud that he had not used Copy-cat on any of them and that he could win without his stockpiles, but, happy as he was Kise was sure that Kasamatsu-sempai had definitely wanted him to open up.

He wished he could tell them that he can't, and for them to understand.

_'Kise-kun, I have to ask you a favor.'_

Because despite pain and the manipulated relationship,

_'Anything Kurokochii!'_

Despite the happiness he had wanted, longed for, Kurokochii would

_'Ever we meet again, do not tell anyone of my existence.'_

**Kill him.**

"Oi, Kise! You'll be left behind!"

"Coming-su!"

* * *

_'Eh, Kurokochii, are you.. leaving?'_

_Dead silence before the smaller boy hugged him from his waist below._

_'I am a shadow, Kise-kun, it would be awful if I'd get find out without having anyone experience my tricks.'_

_Kise could've retorted but the intimate gesture was something he would not want to get rid of just yet. Taking advantage of his feelings, yes, but his love for the Phantom was too much he could not ever get mad at him. 'But Kise-kun is a broken reflection, he cannot copy anyone stronger than him. That's why, I'll only appear to you when you're ready.' Such harsh words that could overcome an angelic smile. His lips soflty brushed against Kise before he could even kiss back._

_'…. Hai.'_

* * *

The regulars of Kaijou thus ate in a talkative manner at the nearest Ramen shop. Turns out the convenience store bought back too much memories. Kasamatsu having sense that had ordered them to settle for noodles instead.

"Yosh! I'm fil(r)ed up! R(l)ets take Interhigh and get those l(r)ebounds!"

"Shut up! People are stariing at us!"

"Seconds!"

They were the noisiest of the group and Kise as a model would've died in embarrassment… but he didn't. Instead the noise calmed him down from reminiscing the ridiculous choices he made in the name of love. Kise then joined the conversation from time to time, drowning out the ring in his phone, completely ignoring Midorima's message.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait!**

** Shittyboy- what happened to kuroko until he changed like that? it is very painful when innocent people used to be very happy and also care with everyone be heartless tbh...i can not imagine if it was kuroko who didn't return aomine fist bumps ._. /shoot myself/ (sorry for this, jeez i was drowning in feelings /again/ sighs) this chapter is awesome btw! :D i'm looking forward to the next chapter x""D- U read my mind, Kise was really the next one on the reactions. Hahah Kuroko's past will be revealed on the latter chapters on why he didn't return Aomine's fist bumps or the ACCIDENTS he had that changed him ;) **

**Will be updating soon!**


End file.
